


[podfic] Last Orders

by sakumos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakumos/pseuds/sakumos
Summary: Time is a funny thing, he thinks. For seven years, Kakashi lived in Minato’s shadow, bled for him, killed for him, fought for him. For fourteen years, Kakashi stood in front of Minato’s grave, remembering, aching, loving.Kakashi drags his gaze up, the weight of twenty one years heavy on his chest, to meet his dead sensei’s eyes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Last Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481895) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons). 



> baby's second podfic ✌️ posting layout from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719992)
> 
> thanks for listening!! and thanks to 100demons for the blanket permission :)

**Fic:** [Last Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481895) by [ 100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons)

**Reader:** sakumos

**Cover Artist:** sakumos

**Fandom:** naruto

**Ship:** none

**Rating:** general audiences

**Warnings:** none

**Music:** hurts like hell by fleurie

**Reader notes:** 1 instance of dialogue tag order was switched from "he / Kakashi" to "Kakashi / he" to clarify who was speaking.

[listen on anchor.fm](https://anchor.fm/sakumos/episodes/last-orders-podfic-eff8hn) [00:06:40] or [download](https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/anchor-audio-bank/staging/2020-5-15/82497195-44100-2-e7a94c208355a.m4a) (m4a)


End file.
